


Contact

by flootzavut



Series: Orientation (College and Otherwise) [11]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Books, CUverse, Codependent idiots, College AU, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Stupid college boyfriends, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: Hawk isn't trying to make amends or make a move or even stake a claim, he's just comfortable holding BJ's hand, and BJ feels like somehow his heart has grown three sizes.
Relationships: B. J. Hunnicutt/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce
Series: Orientation (College and Otherwise) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325573
Comments: 21
Kudos: 49
Collections: Holiday Survival Kit





	Contact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onekisstotakewithme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/gifts).



> This is sort of... rough chronological order, rather than strict. I don't know if there will be something between Buttons and this, but I have a bit of finished fluff, and so consider this reassurance that I aten't dead, despite appearances 😉

* * *

_**Contact** _

* * *

BJ doesn't know what's gotten into Hawk, although he's enjoying it so much, he can't bring himself to care. It's not the first time they've held hands, it's not even the first time they've held hands out in public, but usually there's some undercurrent there, of sex or fear or any one of a dozen other things that make someone want to touch the person they - the person they're with.

(He's not making any assumptions about how else Hawk might finish that sentence.)

This is casual, easy, a couple of guys holding hands as they browse through the shelves of the local bookstore, but it's all the better for that. Hawk isn't trying to make amends or make a move or even stake a claim, he's just comfortable holding BJ's hand, and BJ feels like somehow his heart has grown three sizes, even though it's not Christmas and he's not a grinch and he knows it's physically impossible and a little absurd. Something about this has him starry-eyed and making plans, however foolish it might be.

He could get used to it, is all.

For his part, Hawk doesn't even seem to realise what he's doing or that he's being more tactile than usual (and given what a touchy-feely person Hawk is, that's saying a lot); he just drags BJ around the store, and every time he needs two hands for a moment, he reaches for BJ right after, like he doesn't want to lose contact for too long, like it's just normal.

Eventually they head for a couch on the second floor. Hawk has an armful of books for them. BJ's not looking forward to Hawk inevitably needing both hands to rifle through his potential purchases, but as it turns out, he needn't have worried; Hawk shuffles in close, even though the couch is plenty big enough to spread out. "God, I love this place," he murmurs as he relaxes into BJ's side and passes over the book he insisted was vital for BJ to understand the sonnets.

BJ laughs and kisses the top of Hawk's head. "Really? I never would've guessed."

That gets him a bright, amused grin, and Hawk tugs him into a proper kiss before snuggling back down. "You're an idiot."

"Takes one to know one."

"Oh, read your book."

That makes BJ laugh even more.

He forgot what it's like to date someone who's also one of his best friends. It's kind of terrifying: when he lost Aggie, he lost everything, and he's not sure he can survive that again. But he in the privacy of his own head, he can't deny that Hawk is not just the man he sleeps with, not even just the man he loves, but also increasingly the person whose company he most craves. It's not like he has no other friends here, and Peggy in particular is a life-saver in many ways, but BJ could honestly spend all his free time with Hawk and not feel shortchanged.

It _is_ terrifying. It's also, BJ's coming to realise, just how he's wired. He doesn't want to date someone, to sleep with someone, if that's all it is. He's not built that way, and he can't change it.

Part of him wishes he'd figured it out sooner, maybe had the wisdom to steer clear of walking train wreck Hawkeye Pierce. Putting so much stock into this relationship is not the wisest decision he's ever made. Another part can't imagine not having this, even if he doesn't get to keep it, even if it ends up destroying him. If it crashes and burns (for the sake of his sanity he has to think 'if', not 'when'), at least he'll know it was worth it to have something real.

_~ fin ~_


End file.
